goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Lindsia
Full credits for Lindsia & Jacob. Directed By *Jacob Williamson Filmed By *Jacob Williamson Edited By *Jacob Williamson Edited With *Windows Movie Maker Created By *Jacob Williamson Created With *Vyond *Windows Movie Maker Executive Music Producer *Chris Montan Casting By *Ruth Lambert, C.S.A *Mary Hidalgo Cast Himself: Jacob Williamson Herself: Hayley Doyle Lindsia Doyle: Lynsey Scanlon Amy Salter Gemma Fisher Story Story Department Managers Renee Jensen Susan E. Levin Story Artists Jim Capobianco David Fulp Matthew Luhn Ken Mitchroney Max Brace Jill Culton Rob Gibbs Jason Katz Bud Luckey Ricky Nierva Sanjay Patel Bob Peterson Jeff Pidgeon Jan Pinkava Bobby Podesta David Skelly Nathan Stanton Mark A. Walsh Additional Storyboard Don Doughetry Davey Crockett Feiten Stephen Gregory Kirk Hanson Steven Hunter Charles Keagle Jorgen Klublen Angus MacLane Max Martinez Jon Mead Floyd Norman Karen Prell John Ramirez Tasha Wedeen Story Department Coordinator Lee Cruikshank Story Department Assistant Adam Bronstein Art art department manager Matt White art director - shading Bryn Imagire assistant art director David Skelly cg painters Randy Berrett Robin Cooper Yvonne Herbst Glenn Kim Laura Phillips sketch artists Randy Berrett Mark Holmes Dan Lee Nathaniel McLaughlin Paul Mica Laura Phillips Jeff Sangalli Gary Schultz Bud Thon sculptors Norm DeCarlo Jerome Ranft new character designs Randy Berrett Ash Brannon Colin Brady Jill Culton Dan Lee Bud Luckey Nathaniel McLaughlin Ken Mitchroney Jim Pearson Visual Development Geefwee Boedoe Ralph Eggleston Ricky Nierva Jill Culton Lou Romano Nicolas Marlet Carter Goodrich Peter DeSeve Dave Gordon Oscar Grillo Kevin Hawkens Bud Luckey J.otto Seibold Lane Smith Chris Ure Art Department Coordinator Jay Ward Andrea Warren Art Production Assistant Nick Vlahos Layout & Set Dressing layout department manager Molly Naughton senior layout artist Craig Good sequence leads Shawn Brennan Jeremy Lasky Patrick Lin Gregg Olsson Layout Artists Robert Anderson Wade Childress Roman Figun Craig McGillivray Stephen Moros Mark Sanford Adam Schnitzer Derek Williams Set Dressers Jon Childress Farmer Graham Moloy Sophie Vincelette Derek Williams Set Dressing Dept. Coordinator Trish Carney Layout & Set Dressing TD's Brad Winemiller Daniel Campbell additional layout Stephanie Andrews Christine Z. Chang Kevin Edwards Ross Stevenson Matt Uhry additional set dressing Robert Anderson Wade Childress Mark Sanford Adam Schnitzer Layout Department Coordinator Heather Field Layout & Set Dressing Production Assistant Gina Trbovich Animation directing animators Kyle Balda Dylan Brown animation managers Jenny Head Kori Rae ANIMATORS Nicolas Alan Barillo Stephen Barnes Bobby Beck Michael Berenstein Ash Brannon Jennifer Cha Scott Clark Brett Coderra Melanie Cordon Tim Crawfurd David DeVan Mark Farquhar Ike Feldman Andrew Gordon Stephen Gregory Jimmy Hayward Tim Hittle Steven Hunter Ethan Hund John Kahrs Nancy Kato Patty Kihm Karen Kiser Shawn Krause Bob Koch Wendell Lee Peter Lepeniotis Angus MacLane Dan Mason Jon Mead Billy Merritt Karyn Metlen Valerie Mih James Ford Murphy Peter Nash Mark Oftedal Bret Parker Michael Parks Sanjay Patel Bobby Podestra Jeff Pratt Karen Prell Brett Pulliam Rich Quade Mike Quinn Rogar Rose Robert H. Russ Gini Cruz Santos Anthony Scott Doug Sheppeck Alan Sperling Ross Stevenson Doug Sweetland David Tart Warren Trezevant Mark A. Walsh Tasha Wedeen Adam Wood Christina Yim Kureha Yokoo fix animators Paul Mendoza Andrea Schultz animation dept. coordinator David Orecklin animation fix coordinator Jenni Tsoi animation dept. production assistant Chris DiGiovanni Characters Character Manager Michael Garner Character Articulation Lead Christian Hoffman Character Modeling & Articulation Artists Paul Aichele Jason Bickerstaff Jared Fong Bernhard Haux Michael Honsel Sonoko Konishi Michael Krummhoefener Austin Lee Alexander Nehls Mark Piretti Kevin Singleton Sajan Skaria Ian Steplowski Brian Tindall Audrey Wong Character Shading Artists Trent Crow Sarah Fowler Delumn Masha Ellsworth Junyi Ling Daniel McCoy Emma Merrell George Nguyen Character Paint Artists Glenn Kim Maria Lee Laura Phillips Character Grooming Artists Jacob Brooks Laura Hainke Ben Porter Character Cloth Lead Christine Waggoner Character Tailors Donald Fong Tristan Ikuta Edward Robbins Character Residents Laura Beth Albright Audrey Bagley Rizwana Rangwala Doug Rigby Character Interns Mei Kee "Kiki" Poh Nancy Tsang Character Coordinator Sally Garbarini Character Production Assistant Rachel Kate Miller Sets sets managers Kevin Gordon Tashana Laudray sets modeling Jun Han Cho Dale Ruffolo sets dressing lead Phat Phuong sets shading lead Chris Bernardi Sets Modeling Artists Andrew Dayton Nathan Fariss Ivo Kos Michael Krummhoefener Joseph Suen Yung-Lian Frank Tai Chuck Waite Set Dressing Artists Amy L. Allen Christian Garcia Wellland Allison Leaf Set Shading Artists Alexander Adell Eric Andraos Alec Bartsch Benjamin Beech Christopher M. Burrows Thidaratana Annee Jonjai George Nguyen Richard Snyder Lan Tang Andrew Whittock Sets Paint Artists Tracy Lee Church Rui Tong Bill Zahn Sets Technical Development Jamie Hecker Sets Previsualization Matt Asbury Additional Sets Artists Neil Blevins Raymond V. Wong Sets Coordinator Jason 'jtop' Topolski Sets Production Assistants Claire Faggioli Allison Nelson Editorial editorial department manager Lindsey Collins second editor Robert Grahamjones first assistant editor Jennifer Taylor second assistant editors Craig Aipert Christine Steeie Anna Wolitzky fist assistant editor (film) Ed Fuller second assistant editors (film) Gus Carpenter James M. Webb additional editing James Austin Stewart Ken Schretzmann Richard Halsey Mildred Latrou additional editorial assistants Luis Alvarez Y Alvarez Torbin Xan Bullock Jack Curtis Dubowsky Tom Freeman Axel Geddes Christian Hill Mike Marsh Lucas Putnam Katherine Ringgold Sarah Schubart Chris Vallance Mark Yeager temp music editors David Slusser Barney Jones temp sound editor Rona Michele editorial coordinator Anne Pia OMF Coordinator Sue Maatouk-Kalache Editorial Production Assistant Shannon Menendez-Chu Modeling Modeling Manager Deirdre Warin Lead Modeling Artists Eliot Smyrl Brian Green Christian Hoffman Modeling Artists Mark Adams Paul Aichele James Bancroft Jason Bickerstaff Onny P. Carr Jun Han Cho Lawrence D. Culter Ruieta DaSilva Shading Shading Manager Sue Maatouk-Kalache Lead Shading Artists Daniel McCoy Ben Jordan Shading Artists Anthony A. Apodaca James Bancroft Bryon Bashforth David Batte Lars R. Damerow Michael Fu Lighting Lighting Department Managers Terry McQueen Molly Naughton master lighting Lauren Alpert Jun Han Cho Cynthia Dueltgen Danielle Feinberg Deboran R. Fowler Christian Hoffman Jesse Hollander Rob Jensen Ana Lacaze Ken Lao Joyce Powell Kimberly White lighting artists Jason Bickerstaff Kirk Bowers Onny Carr Kevin Edwards Kurt Fleischer Reid Gershbein Michael B. Johnson Jongo Sonoko Konishi Ivo Kos Janet Lucroy Craig McGillivray Kelly O'Connell Eileen O'Neill Brandon Onstoot John Singh Pottebaum Cynthia "Kiki" Pettit Seth Piezas Sudeep Rangaswamy Dale Ruffolo Bill Sheffier Allison Torres Tien Truong John Warren Patrick Wilson Brian Daniel Young Additional Lighting & Support Kurt Fleischer Mark Fontana Tien Truong Clay Welch Lighting Department Coordinator Tom Kim Simulation & Effects effects department manager Kelly T. Peters effects technical artists John B. Anderson Lawrence D. Cutler Lisa Forssell Michael Fu Leo Forssell Michael Fu Leo Hourvitz Jeffery Jay Ewan Johnson Stephen King Bill Polson Guido Quaroni Brad Winemiller Additional Effects David Baraff Andrew Kinney Brian M. Rosen Eliot Smyrl Andy Witkin Rendering rendering manager Victoria Jaschob Render TD's Byron Bashforth Patrick James Thomas Jordan Steve Kani Andrew Kinney Jack Paulus James Rose Scotty Sharp Jerome Strach Christine Waggoner rendering dept. coordinator jen kinavey technical dept. production assistant jennifer kinney Software Development Software Team Leads Brad Andalman Rob Cook Bena Currin Tony DeRose Kurt Fleischer Tom Hahn Peter Nye Arun Rao Paul S. Strauss Dirk Van Gelder Andy Witkin Software Engineers John Alex David Baraff Ronen Barzel Sam "Penguin" Black Malcolm Blanchard Tom Duff Doug Epps Lisa Forssell F. Sebastian Grassia Kitt Hirasaki Animation Software Development director of animation software development Darwyn Peachey team leaders Tony DeRose Kurt Fleischer Peter Nye Arun Rao Wayne Wooten software engineers John Alex Brad Andalman David Baraff Ronen Barzel Malcolm Blanchard Mike Cancilla Bena Currin Thomas Hahn Kitt Hirasaki Jisup Hong Michael B. Johnson Steve Johnson Michael Kass Chris King Eric Lebel Bruce Perens Chris Perry John Singh Pottebaum Sudeep Rangaswamy Drew TTV Rogge Michael Shantzis Heidi Stettner Robert W. Sumner Dirk Van Gelder Karon Weber Andy Witkin Audrey Wong Documentation & Support Tom Deering Nghi "Tin" Nguyen Rendering Software Development director of rendering software development Anthony A. Apodaca special rendering techniques & support Craig Kolb Tom Lokovic software engineers Phil Beffrey Sam "penguin" Black Loren Carpenter Rob Cook Tom Duff Larry Gritz David Laur Dan Lyke Shaun Oborn Matt Pharr Tien Truong Mark Vandewettering Eric Veach Camera camera department manager Perrin Cutting camera supervisor Louis Rivera camera software & engineering John Hee Soo Lee Matthew Martin Drew ttv Rogge camera technicians Don Conway Jeff Wan photoscience managers James Burgess David DiFrancesco department administrator Beth Sullivan Production production scheduler Sarah Jo Daughters production accounting Catherine Roehi director of production finance Robert Taylor disney production representative Marci Levine assistant production accountant Sandy McCoy executive assistant to the director Heather Schmidt-Feng executive assistant to the co-directors Alethea Haramopolis executive assistant to the producers Rachel Raffael-Gates executive assistant to the executive producer Debbie L. O'Keeffe production office coordinator A.J. Riebli production office assistants Lance Martin Scott Smith additional production support Mari Aizawa Mark Axton Jan Forman Tomoko H. Ferguson Darcy Finaly Rachel Hannah Bahram H. Hooshmand Danielle Kent Hoon H. Kim John Levin Steve Liu Adrian Ochoa Greg Poulios Martha Richter Kristi Russell Andra Smith Deirdre Warin Haya Yoon additional art & technical consultation Tia W. Kratter Bob Pauley Rick Sayre Information Systems director of computer operations Greg Brandeau manager Erik Forman Alisa Gilden Warren Hays Duncan Keefe Todd N. Lloyd Michael O'Brien systems administrators & support Neftali "el magnifico" Nathan Ardaiz Alvarez George Bagtas, Jr. Adam Beeman Bryan Bird Lars R. Damerow Edward Escueta Michael Donnelly Jason Hendrix Patrick Guenette Ken Jonathan jj Huey Ling Hsu Peter Kaldis Jason "jayfish" Hull Gregory Yong Paik Cory Knox May Pon Kristina Perez Josh Qualtieri Manny Ponce Auburn "aubie" Schmidt Edgar Quiñones Nelson Slu M.T. Silvia Alex Shahl Edilberto Soriano, JR Andy Thomas Gene Takahashi [[Jay Weiland Christopher C. Walker Dallas Wisehaupt Post Production post productions supervisor Paul Cichocki senior managers of editorial & post productions Bill Kinder post production assistant Timothy Sorensen Post Production Sound Services Provided By Hacienda Post Sabre Media Studios re-recording mixers Timothy J. Borquez, CAS Doug Andorka Eric Freeman original dialogue mixers Doc Kane supervising sound editors Timothy J. Borquez, M.P.S.E. sound designer Jeff Hutchins Daisuke Sawa sound effects editors Doug Andorka Eric Freeman Keith Dickens Thomas Syslo foley editors Vincent Gutizetti Dan Cubert supervising assistant sound editor Roy Braverman assistant sound effects editor Krickett Jones assistant sound design Doug Andorka sound intern Richard Partlow re-recordist Tim Garrity mix technicians Mark Howlett Daisuke Sawa machine room operations Chris Hoetger Matt Brown digital transfer Greg Schorer Jason Freedman Brad Brock video service Christian Von Burkleo John J.T. Torrijos foley artists Monette Becktold Tony Orozco foley mixers Bobby Crew foley recordist Brad Brock Additional ADR Voices Casting Morgan Gerhand Additional Voices Jack Angel Bob Bergen Mary Kay Bergman Sheryl Bernstein Rodger Bumpass Corey Burton Rachel Davey Debi Derryberry Jessica Evans Bill Farmer Pat Fraley Jess Harnell John Lasseter Nicolette Little Sherry Lynn Mickie McGowan Andi Peters Jeff Pidgeon Phil Proctor Jan Rabson Carly Schroeder Madylin Sweeten Hannah Unkrich Lee Unkrich Music Orchestrations by Jonathans Sacks Ira Hearshen Randy Newman music recorded and mixed by Frank Wolf supervising music editor Bruno Coon music editor Lisa Jaime Assistant Music Editor Brenda Heins Director Music Production Andrew Page music production manager Tom McDougall music production coordinator Deniece Hall additional recording by Greg Reely additional arrangements by Bruno Coon orchestra contractor Sandy De Crescent vocal contractor Iuana Jackman music preparations Jo Ann Kane Music Service Music Recorded at Sony Pictures Studios O'Henry Sound Studios The Warehouse Studio music mixed at Signet Soundelux Studio Additional Dialogue Recording Bob Baron Bill Higley John Mcgleenan Brian Reed color timer Dale Grahn negative cutter Buena Vista Negative Cutter Titles Deign Susan Bradley Thanks To Everyone At Pixar Who Supported This Production Director of Finance & Controller Sarah Flatley Fiance & Administraion Mary DeCola Marty Eshoff John Lansberry Kirstan E. Radzikowski Kathi Keeton Ellen Fair Linda McCampbell Tim Glass Mark Frazitta Kenny Condit Jim Ferrucci Cece Heimans Melinda Jackson Sue Williams Susan Gatrill Cheryl Murata Bryn Fletcher Andrea Nordemann Kim Kelley Creative Resources & Marketing Katherine Sarafian Leeann Alameda Kim Cannon Edward Chen Margaret G. Davis Karen Dufilho Kathleen Handy David R Haumann Jonas Rivera Clay Welch Facilities Tom Carlisle Craig Payne Christian Damerow Ian Evans Brian Tranlor Patrica Bavuso Annaliza Constantino Joni Superticioso Human Resources Shelby Cass Lisa Ellis Ed Martin Elyse Klaidman | Andrew Lyndon Randy Nelson Diane Philips Sangeeta Prasher Nina Sealander Pixar Shorts Osnat Shurer Roger Gould Ann Brilz Liz Gazzano Bill Polson Steve Bloom Chris Vallance Tim Fox Erica Milsom Josh Qualtieri Tony Kaplan Rick Butler Sara Maher Brice Parker Alex Mandel Becky Neiman-Cobb Sureena Mann Alice Clendenen Jeanne Applegate Jaclyn Brodsky Pixar University & Archives Randy Nelson Christine Freeman Elyse Klaidman Juliet Greenberg Elizabeth Greenberg Deborah Sadler David R. Haumann Samuel Daffner Purchasing & Relocation Dennis "DJ" Jennings Kristi Gamble Safety & Security Keith Kops Marlon Castro Joni Superticioso Gerald E. Hackett, III Ramon Hannon Paul Chideya Al Cimino Michael Hitson John Bennett Kristine Javier Richard A. Cogger Noah Skinner Brian Smith Craft Services By Luxo Cafe Osvaldo Tomatis Antonio Alarcon Marie Nilsson Luigi Passalacqua Kristen Light Olga Velazquez Guillermo Segovia Candelaria Lozano Francisco Figueroa Francisco Martinez Jose Martinez PRODUCTION BABIES Akir Alice Andrew Anna Livia Ben Clio Cory Eli Elizabeth Eric Ethan Grace Ital Jack Katie Kevin Kolya Madeleine Margot Mary McKinley Micaela Natalya Nicholas Oliver Owen Robin Sierra Wyatt Ahmi Aleksander Alex Annika Anthony Camille Chloe Christopher Claire Claire Emily Connor Eli Elza Emilia Emma Emma Mei-li Finn Gemma Hailey Hannah Hunter Isaac Jacey Jacob James Jasper Jonah Jordan Josiah Klaire Lena Leonardo Louise Lucy Madison Mary Maximillian Michael Olivia Penelope Phoebe Pinky Rebecca Sage Santiago Sebastian Tavia Zellie Zoe FINAL RENDERING SYSTEMS: Sun Microsystems, Inc. Copyright ©2019 Paramount Pictures Corporation Copyright ©2019 Viacom International, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Nickelodeon, Nick Jr, Lindsia & Jacob and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International, Inc. Copyright ©2019 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation Copyright ©2019 Universal Studios Copyright ©2019 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. Copyright ©2019 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures, Inc. Copyright ©2019 Village Roadshow Films Copyright ©2019 Australian Broadcasting Corporation Copyright ©2019 Hit Entertainment Copyright ©2019 Disney Enterprises, Inc./Pixar Animation Studios Copyright ©2019 Youtube Copyright ©2019 Vyond, Inc. Copyright ©2019 Jacob Williamson Distributed By Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Created And Produced At Pixar Animation Studios Emeryville, California